This tri-institutional training program was organized in late 1992 and the funding by NIAID began in July 1994. It takes advantage of the combined extensive allergy research activities in the La Jolla scientific community. The faculty members are from three neighboring institutes- La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LIAI), The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and University of California, San Diego (UCSD). The three centers have different research emphases, while sharing a common goal. Together, the research areas encompass nearly all the major issues in allergy research. Therefore, the trainees will have opportunities to be exposed to a wide range of research topics. In addition, the inter-institutional training program serves as a catalyst for promoting interactions and collaborations among researchers from different institutes. All faculty members have well-established research program; their research backgrounds are diverse and when taken together encompass immunology, biochemistry, cell biology, and molecular biology. Therefore, this training program represents an interdisciplinary approach. The trainees can be involved in the following research areas: 1) regulation of IgE production, including Th1/Th2 differentiation; 2) biology of inflammatory cells, including mast cells and eosinophils; 3) biology of T cells; 4) cell receptors critically involved in allergic reactions; 5) signal transduction; 6) Inflammatory mediators/cytokines; 7) functions of epithelial cells; and 7) cell adhesion. The goals of the program are 1) to provide trainees with a basic understanding of pathogenesis of allergic diseases; and 2) to foster the development of trainee's investigative skills, in particular, applying molecular and cellular biological approaches to study mechanisms of diseases. The program is open to Ph.D.s and M.D.s interesting in disease-oriented problems and committed to career in basic research in clinical sciences. The trainees are expected to devote full time to research, and training will be supplemented by conferences, seminars, journal clubs and courses. It can be expected that trainees will develop a solid background in pathogenesis of allergic diseases and molecular and cellular mechanisms of allergic inflammation and become qualified and confident in embarking upon their careers as independent investigators in allergy research. The broad expertise and experience the trainees acquire will prepare them for independent research in biomedicine in general.